Bonds
by silver fox aka vash
Summary: ToYu, will contain fluff. Highschool fic on how the two met. I will try my best to make it sound better than what the summary suggests. It's my first cardcaptor fic, so please leave suggestions. Will have boyxboy love. Sadly, I don't own cardcaptors.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Yukito's POV

_Today is the first day of school. I wonder if this place will be different form my old high school. Well it has to be, right?_

As Yukito was worrying over nothing, he didn't notice the wet floor sign in the hallway. The last thing he noticed was shocked faces as he plunged face first on the hallway floor. He was surprised when his face didn't meet the floor. He also felt warm; he was surprised when someone spoke.

"You know, it would be wise for you to be more careful. These halls are dangerous, especially when they're wet."

Yukito looked up; he was face to face, with another student. His face suddenly felt warmer than the arms he was wrapped up in. So much for a good first day.

"I'm sorry; I'll try to be more careful next time. Do you think you could let me go now?" Yukito was trying his best not to blush.

"Oh, sorry about that." The taller of the two let Yukito go. "The name's Kinomoto Touya by the way. It's always good to now the name of the one who risked their life for you."

Yukito would have thought as the other student as pompous if it weren't for his smile. Yukito spent a lot of time analyzing facial expressions, and he knew Kinomoto was a kind person.

"Thank you Kinomoto-san, my name is Tsukishiro Yukito. I'm glad you were in the right place at the right moment, who knows what would have happened if you weren't."

Yukito smiled and was on his way to his class before he was called back.

"Tsukishiro-kun!"

Yukito turned, "Yes Kinomoto-san?"

"Well, since you're new, I thought I could show you around. You look to be my age; we might even be in the same homeroom. I could take you there."

"That would be too kind of you. I've already taken enough of your time, I don't want to bother."

Touya couldn't help but chuckle, "It's no problem, so, what room do you have?"

"I'm in room 12-B. This place is huge compared to my old high school; I think I'll get lost."

"Yup, that's definitely my homeroom. Come on, we don't have much time left, class is about to start."

"WHAT?! Why didn't you say so sooner? I can't be late on my first day of school."

Touya couldn't help it, he had to laugh, "Sorry about that, we have thirty minutes. I like to come here early, I'm really sorry though. I couldn't help it. But seriously, you should pay closer attention to your surroundings; there are not that many students."

Yukito stared at Touya, he couldn't believe him, but his childish antics were what made the other male who he was. He also had to admit his first impression of the new school wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am aware that this is short, but I couldn't think of anything to make it longer. Short is good sometimes, and I think it's appropriate. Please leave a review, I want to make this enjoyable to the eyes and mind.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Touya

'Crap. He must hate me now, his first day of school, and he's already being picked on. I didn't mean to make him worry, I just couldn't help it. Touya, you've done it again. You're an idiot. It doesn't help that he only smiles, what if he's plotting my death as I think.'

"Kinomoto-san, you don't have to apologize or anything. I think it's great that you have a sense of humor."

'How the hell did he know what I was thinking? Crap! He's psychic.'

Touya once again made a fool of himself, "You're not psychic are you?"

"What gave you that idea?" Yukito laughed and it was Touya's turn to blush.

"Forget about it, sometimes **I** don't even believe the words that come out of my mouth. Anyway, this is our homeroom. The teacher should be inside, so all you have to do is introduce yourself. You haven't missed much; school has only been in in for two days."

Touya opened the door, and made his way to his teacher to introduce Yukito. Yukito stood at the doorway in the meantime. He noticed that the teacher kept changing his gaze back and forth from him to Touya.

"Tsukishiro-san, I remember hearing something about your arrival. Please come in, there are only a few students left. Once they're here I will properly introduce you to the class."

Yukito heard the bell ring, and was thankful for standing by the teacher's desk. A horde of students rushed inside, he might have been trampled.

"That's a record time class! I'm surprised you're finally beginning to get acquainted with your alarm clocks once again. Settle down, we have a new student. This is Tsukishiro

Yukito, please be kind and respectful to him."

Yukito felt uncomfortable being stared at, the role of a new student was never comfortable.

"_He's so cute!! Sensei, can he sit next to me?_" "Hell no monster, he's going to sit with me!" "_What did you call me Medusa?" _"I called you by your name"

"Stacy, Janice! Settle down! Tsukishiro-san, since you know Kinomoto-san, why don't you take a seat next to him. He will also be responsible for showing you around the campus. I've already taken a look at your schedule, and you share the same classes."

"Sorry for the trouble Mr.…"

"Mr. Sin is my name; you could also call me sensei. I suggest you take a seat before the class gets out of control again."

Yukito found his way to Touya, and passed the girls known as Stacy and Janice as quickly as possible. He sat down, and was thankful to be safe.

"Hey, mind if I see your schedule?"

"No, not at all," Yukito handed Touya his schedule and noticed the surprise in the other student.

"We really do have the same schedule! Advanced Biology, Advanced literature, Advanced Math, Advanced Drawing, and P.E. Dude you must be a total genius, you need to take placement tests for all of those."

Yukito couldn't help but blush. "I wouldn't call myself a genius, just a hard worker."

A girl with blonde curly hair spoke up, "Did you hear that? Touya has some competition."

A girl with short brown hair spoke next. "As if Medusa (Janice)! Touya can beat the new kid, even if he's cute. Touya's cuter, smarter, and taller."

"What did you say Monster (Stacy)? As if that small brain of yours can comprehend anything. Don't you know who Tsukishiro-san is? He's had to change schools throughout his life because people hated the fact that he was smarter than them. You're starring at a genius."

Yukito wanted to be swallowed by the ground, he never really liked the fact that others spoke about him. Touya noticed the look on Yukito's face, and decided to do something about it.

"Hey! Shut the hell up! Everyone is tired of hearing your sorry ass voices. I'm sure everyone will be grateful if you two were to shut the hell up! Not only that, but Yukito shouldn't have to be brought into it. Leave him the hell alone, he's here to learn, not to be gossiped about!"

The two girls quickly quieted down and just stared at their desks. Yukito looked at them and back at Touya in thanks.

Touya sighed and made his way to the two girls and bowed, "I apologize for yelling. I shouldn't have lashed out at either of you. It's not appropriate for me to yell at ladies," Touya then faced his teacher and bowed in respect, "I am willing to accept any punishment for my outburst sensei."

"I believe your apology is enough. If you have concerns though, you could start detention after school for a whole week. I think that's the amount of cleaning this room needs."

"I accept the task sensei." With that said Touya took his seat and it gave Yukito another reason to smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Biology

Everyone in the classroom was thankful the bell rang. First period was next; it was also the only class Touya enjoyed.

"Yes, Biology is next! You are going to enjoy it; if you don't there is something seriously wrong with you. The teacher is a blast too. Which is actually surprising, you're not going to get a kick out of the other teachers, trust me."

As Touya explained the class to Yukito, the two girls Stacy and Janice watched them from far away.

Stacy spoke to Janice, "Hey Medusa, why do you think Touya-kun is so nice to the new kid? We were new once too, and we never got that treatment."

"It's simple monster, it is Yukito-kun's cuteness. He's so innocent; Touya-kun is only protecting him. Our first day we already won five fights. It's only natural that we wouldn't be helped by Touya-kun."

Stacey sighed, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right! I'm the oldest," Janice said in a superior tone.

"Get over yourself Medusa, you're only five minutes older, but you're still a hag. Touya-kun will be mine."

"GRRR, that's it monster breath, let's see what mom will have to say when she finds out about this!" Janice showed her sister the last math test results, "You wouldn't?"

"We'll see about it."

Yukito turned to Touya after witnessing the sisters, "Umm, do they ever stop fighting?"

Touya shrugged, "It's a sibling thing. I have a kid sister that I fight with too. It's normal I guess you can say.

When the two boys reached their class, Yukito was shocked, it had equipment he had only dreamed about having at his old schools. His schools weren't as properly funded, and he would have to go to universities to try the experiments he wanted to try.

"Amazing right? It's my pride and joy. Seeing as how you've made your way into this class, I don't have to worry about it being in the wrong hands with you."

Yukito turned and saw a woman with waist long black hair. She wore glasses and a spotless white lab coat.

"You must be the new student, my name is Ms. Steel. I hope you have a good time in here, since you're Touya-kun's friend, I am certain you'll enjoy the sessions very much."

The bell rang bringing the three's attention to the already filled class.

As the two boys were heading towards a table Ms. Steel stopped Yukito, "One more thing Yukito-kun, be careful with Touya-kun, he likes to corrupt the cute ones."

"Hey, why'd you have to go and freak him out? I swear it's not true. Ms. Steel is crazy sometimes; I forgot to mention that to you."

"Touya-kun, how many times have I told you that flattery will get you no where? Just for that, I'd like you to pass out today's subject."

Yukito was beginning to be afraid of Ms. Steel more by he second. "What do you mean by 'subjects' sensei?"

"Frogs."

"Oh that's awesome! I knew you'd eventually agree!" (I've always wanted to dissect something.)

The class gave different reactions. Some shared Touya's enthusiasm, others not so much.

"Settle down now! I warned all of you that it would come down to this sooner or later, it's better sooner than later. Yukito-kun, have you ever done this sort of thing?"

"Actually I have. I would do the dissecting for most people in my old school."

"Well then, I'll have you and Touya-kun help the ones who are having trouble. Which I expect is no one. This is an advanced class, I **expect advanced behavior. **Okay?"

The smile plastered on Ms. Steel's face left no room for discussion, especially the hidden meaning behind it. The class shuddered and set of to work. The two males didn't have that many people to help. Most were just crazed girls who wanted to take a better look at Yukito and Touya. The class was instructed to clean up five minutes early, and it surprisingly happened with lightning speed. The bell sounded, and a disappointed Touya and happy Yukito went to their next class, P.E.

"Hey, I just remembered something. Do you even have the gym uniform? I wouldn't recommend running in that."

Yukito looked down at his school uniform; he finally remembered he had forgotten to get a gym uniform issued to him. He gave a chuckle in embarrassment and scratched his head, "I guess you're right."

Yukito spoke to the gym teacher asking for a replacement uniform. The gym teacher knew Yukito was new at once, "Kid, no one forgets their uniform, and they know better than to ask for a replacement. Since you're new, I'll let you off easy. All you have to do is climb the rope in the gym in less than 15 seconds, there haven't been many people that could do it." Yukito only smiled and agreed.

The room they used was enormous; Yukito had never seen a gym as organized as this one. "Alright everyone, we have a new student. He will demonstrate rope climbing today."

One of the students raised their hands to speak, "How will he be doing it if he has no uniform? Wouldn't that be harder?"

"Exactly. It's punishment for not having a uniform. Now, this is a lesson for all of you."

The gym teacher led Yukito to the front of the class which conveniently had a rope hanging form the ceiling. "Kinomoto, get a timer. Begin"

The class watched as Yukito made his way to the top rapidly causing everyone to gasp.

Touya called the time, "14 seconds." Yukito slid down not worrying about rope burn, and the coach had no choice but to let him have a free period.

Class ended, and Touya would not let Yukito off the hook until he answered how he managed to climb the rope so fast. "C'mon, you could tell me. I got it, you jumped really high to reach the middle while no one was looking, and you climbed the rest."

"No, I climbed it like a normal person would climb any rope. Anyway. When's lunch, I'm starving."

"As if you'd be starving, you didn't do anything."

"It was exhausting looking at all of you climb the rope, so that's reason enough for me to be hungry."

"Whatever, lunch is next anyway. As soon as everyone is out of the locker room, we're free."

As the two boys were talking, someone pushed Yukito knocking him against a locker. Touya as a result, got angry for the second time that day.

"Hey, what the hell is your deal? You could have seriously hurt him."

A boy with dark hair and red eyes turned around, "Oh, I didn't realize someone was there. Maybe you should tell the four-eyes to get a better prescription instead of walking into people."

Touya was about to go for the dark-haired male but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. He saw Yukito nod 'no' and he let his anger subside. The dressing bell rang, and the two boys left.

"I don't see why you stopped me, that guy's a jerk. He's also in our Bio and English class, I say he's jealous."

"It doesn't matter what he is, I just want to eat something." Touya noticed Yukito had quite an appetite. The bento he brought looked to be just a fifth of Yukito's lunch.

'I wonder how much he'd eat if he had participated in class more.'

"Kinomoto-san, if you don't hurry up and eat I'll take your food." Touya ate as quickly as possible when he noticed Yukito was already finished.

Meanwhile, the same guy who had caused trouble in the locker rooms glared at the two boys. "What the hell is so great about them anyway? First it was Touya, and now this new guy comes along. Life's not fair. Why can't the girl's like us?"

"Well boss, it's obvious. You're too mean. You look at people menacingly, and you snap at everyone when they give you a reality check."

"I DO NOT SNAP AT PEOPLE AND I AM NOT MEAN!" The dark haired boy's outburst made the area clear, but he liked to believe it was the sounding of the bell.

"I told you." "Whatever, the bell just rang, and no one likes to be late."

"The last two classes of the day are almost over! Next we have Literature and Drawing. Jus stay awake in literature and you'll pass easily, as for Drawing, the teacher is a fossil, just try to stay awake in there too."

The literature teacher was weird, beyond weird actually. She walked into the classroom in yet another brightly colored wig, and noticed Yukito. "Are you the new student with the desire to learn? Then believe me, you have stepped foot into a classroom of wonders!"

Touya whispered to Yukito, "The day is already in the afternoon, and it's still too early for her energy."

"Now please good sir, present your magnificent self to your youthful peers!"

Yukito bowed politely to the class, "Good afternoon, my name is Tsukishiro, Yukito, I am a transfer student. Thank you very much for welcoming me into your class."

Once Yukito had introduced himself, the teacher began the lecture. It had something to do with poetry, but Touya had spaced out half way, leaving Yukito to take down notes.

Art class was next, which Touya was thankful to get through. They were working on the human figure. It was an easy concept; he finished his work quickly and just doodled the rest of the period. Yukito noticed the drawings and was surprised. "Kinomoto-kun, you draw very well. I wish I had your patience. It would take me twice as long to create something."

Touya smiled, "Thanks, but you have talent too if you're in this class. Don't worry; it just has to do with practice. I've had this teacher before; she's really good at what she does."

The bell rang signaling the end of the day. Touya was extremely happy; he even jumped out the door. Yukito had a hard time keeping up with him, but eventually caught up.

"Oh, sorry about that, I couldn't help it. Hey, so where are you a transfer student from anyway?"

"That's right; I haven't mentioned it to anyone. I come from Europe, my family sent me to Japan in hopes that I would find a place to it in. I think they made the right choice too, I might have finally found the place I fit in."

"Who will you be staying with though?"

"I actually have a family that will take me in until I find a place to live of my own. Here's the address, I need some help finding it. I came straight to school from the airport, but my luggage should already be there."

"Hey this is my address!"

I bet you guys weren't expecting that! Neither was I. Please tell me what you think! The dark haired dude with the red eyes, along with Medusa and the monster is another one of my characters. He'll be coming back soon, the girls, I'm not so sure about.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Well since this is your address, you'll have no problem showing me where it is."

Touya had no choice but to show Yukito the way, his dad had accepted the other male into his home, and he had no right to disagree. He couldn't help but feel something would go wrong.

"Dad, I'm home."

Touya's dad called out from the kitchen, "Touya, I'm glad you came, I have some things I'd like to discuss with you."

Touya's father stepped out into the living room and noticed Yukito, "You must be Tsukishiro-kun, I'm glad you found this place. My name is Kinomoto Fujitaka, I hope you enjoy your time here."

Yukito bowed politely, "Thank you for having me stay, I hope it won't be a problem for you."

"Not at all, I do have to say that the guest room isn't ready yet. I wasn't planning on you arriving so early. In the meantime, you could share Touya's room. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Fujitaka smiled at Touya, and Touya knew what it meant. 'As if I have a choice.'

"Not at all, I'll show you the way. It's upstairs, I just hope you don't mind the size."

"I'm the one who's intruding, I shouldn't have the right to complain."

Touya showed Yukito to his room, and upon opening the door he noticed Yukito's things were there and a sleeping space was already set up.

'I knew something was up…'

"Wow, your room is so big Kinomoto-kun. I've never seen a room this size."

Yukito surprised him once more. "You're kidding right? My sister's room is bigger than this. This whatever it is, is a closet in comparison."

Touya and Yukito heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs and Touya sweat dropped. "Tsukishiro-kun, you might want to move out of the way."

Yukito looked at him dumbfounded and found out the hard way. A hyper elementary student collided with Yukito sending both of them to the ground.

Touya ran to the two figures, "Kaiju, what have I told you about running into my room! The two of you could have gotten seriously hurt!"

"What are you talking about? I collided with you, who else would be here?" Sakura looked around the room until she spotted Yukito, "Aniki, why didn't you tell me you had a guest? That's rude using him as a shield. I apologize for my brother, he could be brain-dead at times."

"Sakura, just get off him, you're probably crushing him" Touya lifted his sister up with one hand and set her outside as though she were a cat. It took her a while to realize she was outside and that the door had been closed behind her.

She started banging on the door, "Touya let me in!" "You've caused enough trouble Kaiju, I don't want our guest to die because of you."

"At least open the door a little, dad says dinner is ready and to offer our guest something to eat." Sakura walked off leaving Touya with an unconscious Yukito.

He didn't have to wait long for the other to stir, upon opening the door the smell of dinner filled his room and Yukito's stomach growled.

"Kinomoto-kun, I'm hungry." Touya was amazed, "You were knocked out not so long ago, how did you recover so quickly?"

Yukito just stared at him, not understanding the situation. Touya sighed in defeat, "dinner's ready, let's just hope we have enough food to satisfy your appetite.

-----------------------------------------

Touya and Yukito joined Sakura and Fujitaka at the dinner table. Sakura blushed wildly, still embarrassed for knocking the other out, while Fujitaka just smiled. The four people ate silently until Sakura spoke to Yukito, "Tsukishiro-kun, I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"There's no need to be so formal, call me Yukito. It's alright, you don't have to apologize. I should have listened to your brothers warning."

Sakura smiled at Yukito's words, "Thank you Yukito-kun. I should also apologize about my brother before hand. He's a jerk, so be careful."

Touya glared at Sakura, "I'm not the one who's harming him. I saved him today."

Yukito blushed remembering their first encounter. Fujitaka noticed and couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"Touya, why don't you tell us the story, I'm sure Sakura would love to hear it."

It was Touya's turn to blush, "Well you know, it's getting late. Maybe some other time, I really need to get some sleep, there's a huge test tomorrow and I don't want to sleep in class."

Fujitaka was quicker than Touya, "Nonsense, tomorrow is Saturday. And you can't go to sleep yet, there's still dessert."

Yukito's face lit up, "I'll tell you the story if there's seconds to that dessert."

Fujitaka smiled triumphantly, "Of course."

-----------------------------------------

"Tsukishiro-kun I can't believe you came up with something that quick. The part about the gangsters riding horses was incredible. Especially Sakura's face upon hearing about it."

"You can call me Yukito, you've done it before. It was easy, anything for dessert."

Touya blushed remembering his outburst in class. "I'm sorry about that. For embarrassing you in front of the class, I haven't apologized until now."

"There's no need, just don't forget, we start detention on Monday."

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Touya was left talking to thin air, Yukito had already fallen asleep.

It's a nasty place to leave off I know. I will start work on the next chapter immediately though, so don't worry. Thank you to everyone who is still reading. Detention will be a hard one to write about, I've never had it.


	5. Chapter 5

The weekend came and went. Touya was thankful for that much, he had no idea his home could have gotten any worse. 

On the way to school with his new roommate he recalled the weekends events, shuddering at the memory.

* * *

Saturday: He had no idea pancakes could explode. He also discovered he had a hard time sleeping through two paranoid people high on sugar afraid to go to bed after five scary movies.

Sunday: Waffles are heat seeking missiles. Yukito and Sakura should NOT have sugar. Sleeping in a closet isn't so bad as long as you don't hear noise.

* * *

Monday went by pretty smoothly. He hadn't seen Yukito though, they didn't even walk together. 'Come to think of it, he wasn't in class either. No wonder Steel-sensei was giving me a weird look.' He chose to ignore the thought and headed to detention. Once he arrived he opened the door to find the classroom spotless.

"Oh Touya-kun you're late. I should make you sit next to Janice as punishment. Why can't you be more responsible like Tsukishiro-san here. He showed up early and collected work from all his teachers. You could learn a thing or two from him."

"Touya-kun, I felt bad about you taking the blame for standing up for me."

Yukito whispered in Touya's ear, "This is also thanks for protecting Sakura and I from the closet monsters."

Touya sweat dropped but he appreciated Yukito's kindness. 

Sin-sensei spoke once more, "Well since Tsukishiro-san did such a wonderful job for the both of you I've decided to drop the whole detention matter. Of course who ever dirties this room will have detention for a month."

Touya would have feared his teacher for life but he had to find way to repay Yukito first, he just hoped he had enough money for it.

* * *

Tuesday was a half day, this would give Touya plenty of time to plan what he wanted. He had to find a way to get Yukito away from the house until he finished, which left him with an option he might regret.

"Oi Sakura I need your help. I need you to keep Yukito away from the house for a bit."

"Alright! He can go to the bookstore with Tomoyo and I. I'm sure she'd love to meet him"

'That was a bit too quick for her. Oh well.'

As soon as Sakura left with a confused Yukito Touya began his work. By the time he was done he was surprised there were no projectile foods threatening his life. 

He didn't have to wait long for Sakura to come back, his dad was also scheduled to be back soon. He figured he had time to wait and took a nap.

The sound of footsteps woke him up and he made his way into the kitchen. He was ready to say 'Welcome home' but stopped when he saw Sakura and Tomoyo trying to catch their breaths. He felt the world stop when he heard Sakura say, "Yu…he's…gone!"


	6. Chapter 6

Touya couldn't believe his sister's words. They just had to be a mistake, there was no way a person could disappear.

Once Tomoyo was able to talk she told Touya what had happened, "There were three of them. They were wearing what looked like your school's uniform and they gave this to Sakura and I. They sad you'd know what it meant."

Touya took the piece of paper offered to him by Sakura's best friend and read it to himself. He ran out the door telling the two girls to lock the doors and help themselves to the food once his dad arrived.

Touya ran as fast as he could, he hoped the letter was only half true.

'We have the geek prince. If you don't arrive in thirty minutes the pretty boy won't be too pleasing to look at.' Touya just hoped he'd get there in time.

When a panting and worried Touya walked through the door he noticed a smiling Yukito.

"Oh Kinomoto-san, what are you doing here?"

While Yukito laughed with the "kidnappers" Touya felt a thousand emotions all at once.

Touya was glad to be home even though he knew they would be asking him questions. As soon as his family saw them he made sure to mentally prepare himself for "'Did they shoot lasers from their eyes?' 'Why didn't you take a sweater' and 'Why didn't you call'" Touya wasn't expecting his dad to ask to speak with them.

"Could both of you join me in the kitchen for tea?" Touya knew never to say 'no' to tea and both teens joined Kinomoto senior in the kitchen. "Touya." Touya felt two pairs of eyes on him, one from confusion and another from what felt like anger.

"Why didn't you notify the police before running of Touya? Both of you could have gotten seriously hurt."

"There wasn't time for any of that. I was worried about what would have happened if I hadn't gotten there on time." Yukito was confused and Touya sensed it.

"Yukito got kidnapped and I received a note through Tomoyo stating that he would be no more if I didn't get to where they were holding him on time."

"Then why am I okay?" "When I got there you were laughing with the thugs. You must have won them over with your personality."

"Well, since both of you are alright that's what matters." Touya felt relieved it was just a talk this time. "But, don't ever get into something like this again Touya. You should know better than anyone what could happen. And Yukito."

"Yes?"

"Try not to get kidnapped again."

Touya's hope of getting off with just a warning was short-lived. He now had to make dinner for a week.

Talk of Yukito circulated around the school like wildfire. After that guys left him alone and girls melted whenever he walked past them.

Touya was also feeling a certain admiration for the other boy, it must have been due to the lack of fear when talking to the school punks. Maybe.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Yukito opened his locker daily and each day he was buried in a mountain of perfume scented letters. The amount greatly increased day by day. Toya remembered when he was the victim and he decided to lend Yukito a helping hand.

The two teens took the piles of letters home each day and spent their weekend writing a response to those who left their name. After their homework was completed of course. It was a struggle for Toya to imitate Yukito's writing but he succeeded. "Wow Kinomoto-san. You're really good at this."

Toya couldn't help but smile at the compliment, "I am planning to major in art or something along the line of it, so this would make good practice. I have one more thing to tell you." Touya had a stern expression planted on his features, "Call me Toya. We're living in the same place. Hearing you call me Kinomoto-san makes me feel like my father." "Alright Toya-san." "That's a start."

* * *

With every letter Yukito delivered he had to be prepared for anything. He had to apologize to teary-eyed girls, took insults, and even dodged different items thrown at him. It all paid off though; he was able to find some who accepted his decision and were glad just to be friends.

"Toya-san, it worked just like you said it would! I even made friends." Toya was glad Yukito made other friends. This meant he was starting to shed the "new kid" image and in time properly "fit in." Toya wondered if Yukito would find it odd having only female friends; he would try to get him into a sport somehow next.

P.E. came and it was as if someone were reading Toya's thoughts. "Class, we'll be having try-outs for the schools' sports teams. It is a requirement that each of you participate in at least three sports and the coach in charge will decide whether they want you or not."

Toya decided to try-out for soccer, basketball, and track…Yukito on the other hand was lost.

"Toya-san I don't know what to do."

"Just try out for any of them--or all of them."

"Is that allowed?"

"Coach never said it wasn't."

* * *

Toya decided to participate alongside Yukito in the sports he chose. For every team sport they had an amazing understanding of one another and made a great team. Every coach secretly had their eye on them.

Those who made it to the team had to attend a meeting in the gym after school.

"Toya-san."

"Hm?"

"Which are you choosing?" "Not sure yet, but I'll go where ever you go."

"How about track?" "That would be interesting, I haven't done it in a while."

Yukito and Toya made their way towards the track coach. She beamed in excitement upon seeing Yukito, "Tsukishiro-kun I'm glad you decided to join our team." "Hey don't forget about me." The coach nearly fell. "Toya-kun! What are you doing here? I would have thought you'd go somewhere else after what happened."

"That's in the past coach. I'm allowed to start over aren't I?"

"Yes, of course. Practice starts in one week, so both of you better be prepared for anything."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Toya was enjoying his time on the team despite the stares his teammates gave him. His dad and sister would often ask if he was doing alright, he was starting to get annoyed. Yukito was aware of Toya's growing frustration caused by the questions but didn't know what to do. It wasn't his place to ask Toya what everyone else was worried about. He decided he'd wait for Toya to approach him even if it took forever.

* * *

Toya tried to relieve his tension by running. In the past it used to be his only escape, but ever since that incident it had become his nightmare. He had what he thought was his best friend by his side when he'd go running. They were the perfect team, much like he was with Yukito. He just hoped Yukito would never betray him--that would leave a deeper wound.

* * *

The Kinomoto family plus Yukito were sitting at the dinner table and Toya still hadn't returned. Sakura had excused herself from the table in order to let her father have a word with Yukito. As soon as her father heard her door close he decided to speak, "Tsukishiro-kun how well do you know Toya?" "I know him well enough to know that what must be bothering him must be huge. He's not the type to falter in a situation." "Do you know what's troubling him?" "I don't think it's my place to ask him or his family what has him so worried. I was planning to let him tell me."

Toya's father was glad to know his son found a better friend. "You should try looking for him in the park, I think he needs you right about now." Yukito didn't know what Kinomoto-san was talking about, but he decided to listen to the man.

* * *

It took Yukito a while to find the park. There were many in the neighborhood but he recalled Toya telling him about one in particular. When he found his way he saw Toya under a giant sakura tree. He walked a little closer and noticed Toya was crying. He felt as though someone stabbed him and twisted the blade, he wanted nothing more than to hold the other in his arms. Yukito whispered a "Toya-san" he wasn't sure his voice would reach the guy but Toya lifted his head.

"Oh, hey. What are you doing here?" Toya tried to wipe away his tears but it was no use. Yukito hugged him. He was surprised at his own action, but decided he didn't care. Toya returned the embrace, "I'm sorry you have to see me like this. It's just that I'm not sure I'm ready to start running again."

"How could you say that Toya. You're great and I don't think anyone or anything should stop you, not even yourself."

"You don't understand…" "Then help me understand." Toya looked at Yukito, the look he had held determination. He felt he could trust Yukito, so he did.

* * *

It took a while for Toya to start his story without tears falling down again. Yukito held his hand and he knew he should be ok.


	9. Chapter 9

"We were best friends; we did everything together--even sports. We were an unbeatable team on relay races but rivals as individuals. I thought it was a good balance; unfortunately I was the only one. The team made it to finals and for the entire two weeks before the race he had been trying to get me to drop out of it. I thought he was joking at first but then he started to be aggressive. I was scared--scared for my family and friends especially. Everyone close to me was at the receiving end of some form of threat but they all stood by my side.

I told my dad I would quit the race, that it wasn't worth running if I had to see someone I care for get hurt. And dad told me, 'Toya, you've worked too hard to let this go and you are crazy if you think I am going to let something happen to you or your sister. You are going to face the coward on the race track and humiliate him with a victory.'"

Yukito spoke, "Did you?" "Well, I almost did. The day of the race came and the bastard was nowhere to be found. We only had ten minutes to go until we had to be at the starting line and I remembered having seen him earlier. I wasn't going to be a bad sport so I went to look for him. I heard his voice calling out for help and ran towards the sound.

His voice led me to an empty storage room and I was pushed inside. His laughter filled the room and he spat, 'You're a fool for trusting me, did you honestly think I was your friend?' He kept repeating that I was a fool for trusting him and an even greater idiot for going to save him. He left me in the care of these two huge guys with knives just so he'd "win the race." The guys were too much for me to deal with by myself but thankfully my dad had seen me wander off and followed me. He's an awesome fighter, even though it doesn't look like it. Thanks to him. I'm here now."

Toya was surprised at how easy it was to tell Yukito all that transpired with the team in the past. "Yukito. I'm really…" "Toya, you don't need to apologize for anything. It's not your fault you had a hard time trusting someone after what happened to you. Let's go home."

The two friends stood up and Toya noticed they were still holding hands. He didn't mind, and as long as Yukito didn't either he was happy.

-x-x-x-x-

Both teens didn't realize how long they had been out until they arrived home. Toya's father was waiting for them in the living room and pointed toward the wall clock. "Oops--I lost track of time?" "Nice try son, but that's not going to work this time. It's okay for Yukito to not be aware of curfew but you are a different story."

Yukito did not want Toya to get in trouble because of him again, "Umm…Kinomoto-san it's my fault we came back so late. I should not have kept Toya-san out so late." Kinomoto senior smiled, "It's alright, I understand your reason for staying out so late. I just wanted to see how the two of you would react. Good night to you both."

Yukito apologized once more for good measure and went of to bed ahead of Toya. Toya went up to his dad and hugged him, "Thanks dad."

-x-x-x-x-

Yukito woke up feeling refreshed. He had only slept five hours but he was sure he would be able to function during school. Both him and Toya had fallen asleep during homeroom, lunch, and art. They had a substitute for homeroom and art, their work was finished sleep was the best option.

They were energized by the time they had after school practice; five miles meant nothing to them. They crashed as soon as they got home and they paid no attention to their bodies falling on top of Toya's bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**It's short and Im sorry, but it just seems right to end it here for now.**

**please enjoy**

Toya woke up to his sister knocking on his door. He was about to get up and answer but found he was being held onto by something, someone? Yukito was there on his bed, snuggling close and refusing to let go. 'He looks to cute to be woken up.' He blushed but pushed the thought out of his head and got out of bed as carefully as possible to open the door.

"Toya how long are you going to sleep. Dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes. So you better be down there ok." "Thanks for the message little lady," Toya ruffled his sister's hair and retreated to his room. He didn't have the heart to wake up Yukito, he still had 15 minutes to rest. He noticed his friend had fallen asleep with his glasses and took them off gently. Yukito woke up and starred at something that looked like a person.

"Morning sleepy head." "It's morning already?! Toya why didn't you tell me?" Toya laughed, "It's not morning but dinner is almost ready." Toya handed Yukito his glasses. "Why am I on your bed?" "We both knocked out on the thing closest to the door as soon as we entered. Now let's go downstairs before the little monster decides to yell at us." Toya stopped Yukito to fix his hair. "Umm..sorry…it's…" "It's ok, thank you. Now hurry up I'm hungry.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Did you two sleep well?" Kinomoto senior smiled that all knowing smile of his and Toya had to try extra hard to ignore the comment and keep his body temperature normal. Sakura had to stuff food into her mouth to stifle a giggle; all it did was make Toya more embarrassed. 'The little monster saw…no wonder she was so polite.' Yukito looked back and forth from family member to family member but was lost.

"Oh Yukito, before I forget I should tell you that your room is ready. It is located right next to Toya's so you don't have to worry about anything." "Thank you Kinomoto-san."

-x-x-x-x-x-

After dinner Yukito went to Toya's room to put away his makeshift bed. Yukito retreated to his room immediately after. Everything he needed was right there. He recognized the furniture and posters as his own and found a not on his desk.

'Welcome home Yukito. I originally wanted you to feel at home from the very beginning but your belongings had gotten transported elsewhere. It's a few weeks late but welcome home.'

While Yukito was trying to settle in, Toya was trying to ignore the empty feeling looming over him and his room.

Toya was having a hard time falling asleep. He heard a knock on his door and stood to open it. "Oh, Yukito. What's up?" Yukito was starring at the ground, "Is it alright if I sleep here? I can't in the other room it feels really weird." "Ok, but only for tonight." The two fell asleep in no time.


	11. Chapter 11

When Toya woke he noticed Yukito left. It was still early but he knew he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep and decided to go for a run. On the way out the door Toya bumped into Yukito and decided they should train together, but not before assuring his father they'd be back before breakfast.

"Well, what do you want to do right now?" "We have a week to train right Toya? Maybe we should do our warm-ups and go from there."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Yukito you're not human." Yukito had to stop in mid-stride to respond. "You've just been lagging on your weekend practice." Toya frowned and faked being hurt, "You're mean." "Not as mean as coach can be if she were to find out…" "Anything but that!" "Two more laps then." Yukito ran with a smile on his face and left a defeated Toya to catch up.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Sakura was there to scold her brother and Yukito for being late, but after seeing the condition her brother was in she didn't have the heart. "Toya what happened to you?" Toya had just enough energy to point at Yukito. "Well, I saved your share, all you need to do is heat it up." "Thank you Sakura-chan. I'll make sure your brother doesn't pass out before he has the chance to eat."

"If he's being difficult don't be afraid to let me know 'kay. You might need to spoon-feed him when he's like this. He can be such a baby."

Toya stuck his tongue out at his sister as she walked out of the kitchen. "I thought you were tired." "Heh. I think I'm getting some energy back." "Good, I won't have to feed you." "Aww, I don't have **that** much energy you know. You almost killed me out there; that was **not** practice."

X-X-X-X-X-

As days passed the two found it harder to stay away from each other. They were no longer strangers in the same house; they were beginning to realize life without the other would be empty...

They trained together for every race; team practice wasn't able to pierce through the bond they formed. Their teammates excused it as over confidence, but they knew others wouldn't understand; they couldn't afford to falter because they'd be there together and believed in teamwork as more than a tool to winning.

They stood at the finish line, drenched in sweat, out of breath, and completely speechless. Together they trained but never expected to break national records—together.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Celebrating was supposed to be joyous, but Yukito kept his distance from the fun.

"Hey Yu, what's wrong? Everyone's waiting for you to join in." "It's nothing…it's just that I have to…I can't tell you right now." Toya understood the familiar feeling of frustration and embraced his friend. "Whatever it is I'll understand. You don't have to tell me right this moment but you do have to enjoy our celebration. Now let's go out there." "Thank you Toya."

-x-x-x-x-x-

They arrived home and Toya noticed extra pairs of shoes at the door. 'It's probably just some of dad's friends.' "Hey dad we're home." "I'm in the kitchen, please come in." There were two people sitting at the table with his father, a woman and someone who must have been her son. "Mom, brother, what are you doing here so early?"

"Yukito that's so rude. I know we raised you better than that, what ever happened to 'Hello, I'm glad you could make it?' And, who is your friend?" Toya bowed, "I am Kinomoto, Toya. Please excuse me, I wouldn't want to ruin a family reunion."

Yukito held onto Toya's shirt, pleading eyes were enough to make Toya stay. "Toya this is Tsukishiro Hina-san and her son Yue." After the introduction Kinomoto-san excused himself, "I'll let you tell your son for yourself why you're here. I should go attend to my youngest."

"Thank you." "Mother, Yue, I'm glad you're doing well. You're here a week earlier, is everything alright back home?" "We just miss you Yukito, you've always been on your own and I just want you to come back home. You have so much over there and we know you'll be happier with us." "I have more here than you'll ever understand" Yukito found Toya's hand under the table and held it tightly.

Yue looked at the two before speaking, "What is he to you? You should know you can get anyone you want, you're a prince."

"I don't care about his money, I care about who he is and about his happiness."

"That's pathetic." "Yue control yourself. I apologize for my son Toya-kun, he's a little tired from the long flight. We just want our Yukito to be happy."

"Then he should get to decide what makes him happy shouldn't he? I'm not going to let him go if it means he'll be alone. I need him, to be happy. Please excuse me, I need to fid my father. It was a pleasure meeting you Tsukishiro-san, Yue-san."

Yue made sure Toya was out of earshot and sight and hugged his brother.

"What's the **real** reason for seeing me?" "We really did want to make sure you were happy. And we were considering taking you home based on your condition and feelings toward your family here."

"I wouldn't blame you for not wanting to leave even if you hate it here. That Toya is quite the catch. I'd steal him from you if he weren't so persistent in keeping you." Yukito blushed, It's not like…n-no, you're very wrong."

"Yuki, you're my son. I know these things. We should be going now, could you please bring Kinomoto-san so we could properly thank him for taking care of you."

"What are we going to do now mother?" "We're going to let him be happy. Now, when are you going to bring me someone as honorable as Toya." "Clow **is** honorable and he makes me happy, isn't that enough?"

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Kinomoto-san my mother wishes to speak with you." "I'll be right there, thank you Yukito." Yukito made his way over to Toya; both were hesitant as to whether or not they should speak.

"Yukito, if you decide to leave it's alright. You're family only wants what's in your best interest and if that means…" Yukito cut Toya off with a light kiss on the lips. "What I want is right here in front of me and no one is going to make me change my mind."

The Next Day

"We're very glad you decided to stay Yukito."

"We already know you were responsible dad, you don't have to fake it anymore. But thank you."


End file.
